Trapped In The Closet
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Closets are such fun, fun places. But what happens when young Rukia finds herself stuck in one with no way out? LEMONS!


**Lemony:** Ok readers, before we start lemme just say this one-shot was inspired by REAL events...*naughty grin*

**Wicked:** *sighs* *rubs temples* This will end badly, I know it. Did you sit on your Thinkin' Mat or take a shower by any chance to come up with this smutty idea? Or did this REALLY happen?

**Lemony:** Nope, it actually happened to me!

**Awesome:** In that case, I not reading it because I KNOW it's gonna be bad! *puts hands over eyes*

**Wicked:** I, for one, am quite curious. With a title like "Trapped In The Closet" and what have you.

**Lemony:** Welp...*naughty smile grows bigger* Enjoy readers...AWESOME! OPEN YOUR EYES!

**Awesome:** *eyes still closed* I ain't. Nope, fuck you.

* * *

Trapped In The Closet

_"How do I get myself into these messes?"_ Rukia Kuchiki thought dreadfully as she shifted uncomfortably inside the tiny closet. Currently, the raven-haired girl was trapped in the small space for no particular reason; she was just too terrified to come out! What if...what if they caught her trying to escape?

"I'll call that bet," She heard Grimmjow Jaggerjacks say; next she heard the unfolding of crisp paper, undoubtedly money.

"C'mon Gin, ante up." The metallic voice of Hichigo Kurosaki chimed in; Rukia silently repositioned her body and tried to at least get comfortable. It was no use, moving around the small space was easier said than done. Although small herself, Rukia felt like a damn giant in that closet!

"I'm afraid I'm out of money, gentlemen..." Gin purred; both Grimmjow and Hichigo scoffed.

"Dun try ta' weasel ya' way outta this one, fox-face." Hichigo chuckled,

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow agreed threateningly, "You better put _something_ on this table..."

Rukia heard Gin chuckle in his throat. The sound sent tremors of fear rocketing up her spine! She had to find a way out of this fucking closet and escape! _Fast_!

"Alright..." The silver-haired man purred slyly, "I have something that'll make you both happy. Instead of cash, who wants a go at cute little Rukia first?"

Rukia's stomach dropped when she heard that. She bit her lower lip and cursed silently in her head. Once again she asked herself, how did she end up here? Oh shit. This was not good! _This was not ok_!

Unable to just listen to their conversation, Rukia carefully leaned forward on her knees and placed her hand on the doorknob. She whispered a prayer and turned the knob ever-so slowly. Her heart slammed against her ribcage and she sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.

Rukia turned the knob until she heard a low click. She tried pushing the door lightly. It didn't budge, so she pushed a little harder...

A few agonizing seconds later a slim blade of light came into the closet. Looking through the slender crack, Rukia could see that in the middle of the living room of the tiny apartment there was a circular, plastic fold out table with three distinctly different men sitting around it playing poker. Sadly enough, she knew them all.

"Oh really...Rukia, huh?" Hichigo said coyly, his cock spasming at the thought of having the younger Kuchiki all to himself. "An' ya' ready to up yer favorite toy, fox-face?"

"Not necessarily," Gin replied looking over his cards again, "I said you could have a go, I didn't say I was giving her away..."

"What the hell does it matter?" Grimmjow snapped, "I'm telling you right now, if I win this hand, I'm gonna screw that girl until she passes the fuck out, regardless of how you feel about it."

Rukia shuddered uncontrollably at Grimmjow's proclamation.

It felt like the tiny closet had somehow gotten smaller. As a matter of fact, why in the hell did Rukia decide to hide in a freaking coat closet to start with? Of all the stupid places! She could have hidden under a bed or something! But no, she chose a _closet_! No seriously, think about that for a moment:

A fucking _**closet**_!

Rukia was_ not_ ten years old! This was _not_ hide-and-go-seek! This enclosed space was so small and cramped Rukia could barely move around. Add on the numerous coats swinging from hangers and untold pairs of shoes scattered on the ground, there was barely enough space to fit a freaking dust-bunny, let alone a living, breathing person! The raven-haired girl shifted once more when a numbing sensation settled in her legs.

"Grimmjow," Gin began sarcastically, "Must you be so insensitive? You hurt my feelings."

"Fuck you and your feelings," Grimmjow answered taking a heavy swig of his beer.

"Wha' bout' me?" Hichigo laughed, "I wanna fuck tha' girl somethin' vicious."

"Well then..." Gin purred, "Put your cards on the table..."

Rukia was practically holding her breath as each man laid out his cards. Grimmjow immediately let out a swear and Hichigo scowled at Gin.

"Ya' tricked us," The white-haired male seethed, "Ya had a good hand all 'long."

"And you'd be right..." Gin purred using his long arms to rake the pile of money off the table, "You boys need to learn how to play poker."

Grimmjow let out a frustrated scoff and threw the rest of his cards on the table. He leaned back and folded his arms.

"I don't care what you say Gin," The blue-haired young man began, "I'm still gonna fuck her."

"Do what you want Grimmjow," Gin said slyly, "Just remember, her mouth and pussy are mine, you two can share her ass and even then, that belongs to_ me_."

"I dun know about ya'," Hichigo chuckled, "I just wanna eat her pussy...I bet its sweeter tha' candy..."

Rukia turned as white as sheet when those words reached her ears. Cold sweat collected at her brow as she contemplated her situation. As the boys continued their lewd conversation, the events of that morning played out clearly in Rukia's mind.

She recalled going upstairs to Gin's apartment with the intention of looking for her roommate, Orihime. She wanted know if he had seen her since the big breasted girl hadn't come home last night. Of course, being a good roommate, Rukia was slightly worried by that.

When she made it upstairs to the Gin's apartment the younger Kuchiki saw that the front door was wide open. Not forgetting her manners, she merely stayed outside wondering why the hell the door was open to begin with.

Moments later Rukia heard a low groan echo from inside the apartment.

Panicked, the girl rushed inside thinking someone was hurt. She stopped on a dime when she saw an orange-haired woman with world's biggest breasts laying with her back flat across the couch and head full of silver hair between her legs.

Rukia didn't know what to do when she saw it. Her first thought was to run like hell away from the apartment; instead the big-breasted, orange-haired woman's eyes fluttered open to see Rukia standing there with a hand clasped over her mouth and shaken like a leaf. She didn't scream or seem shocked at all; instead the woman blew the girl a sarcastic kiss. With half-lidded eyes, the woman then pointed to the closet and formed her wet lips as if to say "hide".

Flustered, actually more confused than anything, Rukia obeyed the silent command and darted into the closet just as a half-naked Gin come up for air momentarily.

Groaning, the big-breasted woman, formally known by most as Rangiku Matsumoto, was busily enjoying Gin's invading tongue. From time to time, she would glance over to the closet where Rukia was hiding. She could barely see an expressive blue eye peeking curiously through the keyhole. Rukia couldn't help but watch what was happening between them. It was one of those moments where you don't want to look...but then you can't look away! She'd been forced to become a reluctant voyeur!

Rukia watched, her mouth going dry, as Rangiku's back arched high off the couch and her massive breasts jiggled back and forth excitedly. She came, cursing loudly, and tangling her fingers in Gin's molten sterling hair. Rukia sucked in a breath as Gin's head moved sensually between her thighs; he was lapping up her sweet cum.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, both of them sat up straight on couch and tried to compose themselves. Rangiku snatched her discarded blouse and skirt from the floor and quickly dressed herself while Gin reclined on the sofa dressed in nothing but black slacks.

"That was fun, Gin..." Rangiku breathed huskily, "Call me later, ok?"

With that, Rangiku gave the poor girl trapped in the closet a sinister wink and marched out of the apartment. Rukia's jaw almost hit the floor! How could Rangiku leave her like_ this_? Was that her idea of a joke, because it certainly wasn't funny! Now, here's the killing part: after being stuck in the closet for a few minutes, Orihime texted to Rukia to let her know that she would be staying with her boyfriend Ichigo.

So she had done all this for nothing! And was _still_ stuck in the closet!

Rukia was more than ready to bust out of there and make a break for it when Gin lay down on the couch. Just as she about to run free, Grimmjow and Hichigo came strutting in as if they owned the place! Was fate on her period today? Or did fate just hate Rukia right now…either way, this was a terrible situation! Not only was it terrible, it was _stupid_! Just plain _dumb_!

There was no way she could run out of there now, not with the three different men moving around so freely. So that's how Rukia got trapped in the closet, but she still couldn't think of a way to get out…at least, without being detected. A few minutes later, the boys started their poker game and you fast-forward to right now…

…with Rukia still trapped in the closet.

"Weeeelll fox-face," Hichigo said with a sinister grin, "Looks like ya' win. So I won' touch ya' lil woman…at least not now…"

"I'll get her eventually," Grimmjow growled lustfully, "How can she resist me?"

Gin merely shook his head proceeded to clean off the fold-out table. All three men carefully folded each piece of furniture and talked about how much they wanted Rukia. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't heard it with her own ears. They all continued to talk about how they would fuck her if they had the opportunity.

Rukia was turning ten shades of red as she listened to their lustful conversation. This was nuts! Here she was, trapped in a damn closet, listening to three guys talk about _her_ as if she was the hottest piece of ass they'd ever seen!

"Hey Gin," Grimmjow said holding up one of the chairs, "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Throw it in the closet."

Rukia almost had a stroke. Now scared completely shitless, she backed herself into the wall of the closet. She could see Grimmjow's silhouette through the small opening she had created. He was getting closer. Closer._ Closer_. His hand was now wrapped around the doorknob! Rukia closed her eyes and counted down...

Three.

Two.

One.

Time's up!

"On second thought," Gin purred, "Just put it in the kitchen."

Rukia let out a breath that got caught in her lungs. Holy shit! That was too close…

Terrified now more than ever, Rukia peeked her head out of the closet slightly. All three men were busily moving around the apartment. Grimmjow was in the kitchen, Hichigo was coming down the hallway, and Gin was still in the living room. Rukia took a deep breath. She waited until Gin had his back to her…

"_Ready…set…go!"_ She thought urgently; running on blind adrenaline, Rukia scrambled from the closet, ducked behind Gin, hit the deck like a marine in training, and proceeded to crawl behind the sofa. Oh why was this happening to her? Why did she have to get sucked into all of this! And how in God's name was she going to get out of here without looking like a complete moron!

"_This is so humiliating!" _Rukia thought dreadfully as she pressed herself into the back of the couch. She could hear walking on the other side…the footsteps were headed straight towards her! No, actually, she was just being paranoid. Not one of the guys was even near the damn couch.

"Gin, I jus' remembered somethin'," Rukia heard Hichigo say, "Rukia likes me best! I look jus' like King, she'll be on her knees suckin' me off soon 'nuff."

Her stomach clutched when she heard that. Sure, she had a small crush on Ichigo, but he was going out with Orihime. And _sure_, Hichigo was cute and he did look like his brother…in a demented, evil twin sort of way.

"How the hell is she gonna want you, when she likes me." Grimmjow replied haughtily, "I mean c'mon. I'm hot, she's hot. Two hot people should be together…or at least fuck each other."

Rukia shook her head and prayed that God just poof her out of this apartment! Mentally, the raven-haired girl replayed Grimmjow's words in her brain. She didn't even consider herself _warm_, let alone hot. Even though Grimmjow was crude, he absolutely oozed sexuality! Also he was the only man Rukia could think of that walked around with his shirt wide open all the time, revealing his beautifully muscled body.

"Say what you want," Gin purred, "Just know this: Rukia is mine and I don't intend on sharing her."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at that statement. What the hell did he mean? She didn't belong to _anyone_! Was this what guys talked about when they were alone? Which girl they could call dibs on?

Just then, Rukia heard the front door open. Sneakily, she lifted herself up slightly and peeked over the couch. She saw Grimmjow and Hichigo head towards the door. Her cobalt-blue eyes jumped from man to man.

"_Wait! I can get through the fire escape…!" _She thought hopefully, while all three men weren't looking, Rukia crawled quickly across the living room and into the kitchen. All these apartments were built alike, so that meant she could climb out of window, jet down the fire escape, and finally be free!

While Grimmjow, Hichigo, and Gin continued to talk about what they would do to her, Rukia was crawling around the kitchen like a baby on crack! Her eyes darted around until she located the window on the far side of the room. Rukia quickly jumped to her feet and nearly hit the fucking floor! Shit, her legs were numb from crawling around and being stuck in that damn closet for so long! Wobbling, the younger Kuchiki hurled herself at the window. Curling her tiny fingers around the wooden frame, she attempted to push it open. Rukia jerked upwards frantically when the window did not move!

"Shiiiiiit!" She hissed urgently through gritted teeth,

"Did you hear something?" She heard one of them say. Again scared out of her wits, Rukia foolishly doubled back into Gin's bedroom. Now here's where things get bad; Rukia irrationally thought of a place to hide…and she choose the closet…_again_.

Gulping down mouthfuls of air, the raven-haired girl was beginning to think she'd never make it out of here unnoticed.

"_Well,"_ She thought quirking her lips, _"At least now I can move around a bit…" _

Rukia made a mental note to never get stuck in a dumb situation like this ever again! A few moments later, the sound of bare feet padding across carpet made her tense. Once again cracking the door open, she saw a shirtless Gin making his way across the bedroom.

The silver-haired man plopped down on his bed, put his feet up and relaxed. Gin then padded his bed down trying to locate the remote to his TV. When he found it, he clicked on the tube. Rukia cursed silently when she figured Gin wouldn't be leaving for a while. Maybe he'd fall asleep? Yeah, that was possible! Don't most people fall asleep when they watch TV? Now she had to play the waiting game…

"Ooooohhhh…"

Rukia's eyes went ridiculously wide when that lusty moan echoed across the room into the closet. What in the hell was going on _now_? Breathing shallowly, she turned her head and looked at what was happening. Gin was lying comfortably on the bed with his deliciously semi-hard cock poking out from his slacks and resting on his abdomen. Rukia's mouth was instantly dry; Gin had the biggest cock she had ever seen! Although somewhat flaccid the long, pale member was still gargantuan.

Then, Rukia's eyes glided over to the TV. The images on the screen were of a male that looked suspiciously like Gin kneeling behind a blonde woman with an ass that only plastic surgery could create. The couple on screen was fucking like animals in heat while Gin watched, his smirk becoming wicked and lustful.

Rukia forced herself away from the door. She couldn't watch this…she snapped her eyes shut and tried to tune everything out. A wise woman once said, there is nothing more arousing than the images your mind creates when you hear the sounds of pleasure…well, that woman is a goddamned genius. All sorts of lecherous images raced across Rukia's head as the moans and groans coming from the TV bounced off her eardrums.

"Oh yeah!" The woman on TV squealed, "Harder, baby! Fuck me harder!"

Powerless against her curiosity, Rukia peeked through the door. Surely enough Gin was fisting his massive manhood furiously. She sucked in a ragged breath as the silver-haired man began to move his hand faster over his hardened shaft. His hips jerked reflexively. Gin was getting ready to cum, Rukia could feel it!

Then all hell broke loose.

Rukia couldn't sit in that closet anymore! She had to get out of this brothel Gin called an apartment! Jumping up, she swung the closet door open and tried to beat a hasty retreat.

When the startled girl burst from his closet Gin vaulted over his bed and caught her just as she was running across his room. He looped his long arm around Rukia's waist and literally snatched her legs from beneath her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please let me go! I'm sorry!" Rukia blubbered uncontrollably while swinging her arms wildly in an attempt to get loose. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I am so sorry!"

It was impossible for her to escape from Gin's iron-like grip.

"Well…" He purred heatedly, "Today must be my lucky day…"

"Please let me go! I'm sorry!" Rukia begged, she had long sense stopped struggling seeing as though it was painfully obvious Gin was not going to turn her loose.

"Relax, I just want to talk…" He hummed, Rukia looked at him as if he was half-crazy.

"_Talk_?" She repeated, "Yeah right!"

Gin tightened his hold on her, making all the air in her chest rush out of her body. Rukia groaned uncomfortably at the amount of force he was using.

"If I let you go will you be a good girl and stay put?" He asked. Rukia nodded fearfully. Slowly and untrustingly, Gin released the shaken girl. True to her word, Rukia stood still and stared at Gin. His huge member was swinging freely in front him; Rukia couldn't help but bite her lip slightly.

"Well…" He hummed grasping her chin and making her tear her eyes away from his exposed cock, "You've got some explaining to do…"

"I…I uh…I was um…" Rukia stammered, Gin simply chuckled.

"Now what'll people think when they find out I had girl hiding in my closet hmmm?"

Rukia's heart dropped. "Please don't tell! This is embarrassing enough! The last thing I want is for people to know about it!"

"Is that so?" Gin purred, silently he swaggered over to his bed and plopped down. He looked up at Rukia and his smirk nearly touched his ears. "What are you willing to do to keep me quiet?"

"Excuse me?" Rukia replied in disbelief,

"You heard me…" The fox-faced man answered, "You want to keep this quiet, and I want to fuck you. It's a fair trade when you think about it."

He was blackmailing her, wasn't he? That…that…silver-haired bastard! Rukia didn't respond, instead she glared at Gin.

"Rukia can I be honest with you?" He hummed playfully, "I knew all along you were inside the closet. I just wanted to see how far you were willing to let this thing go…"

Rukia swallowed hard. If he knew this whole time, why did he feel the need to play games with her emotions! Because he was Gin Ichimaru and playing with people was one of his hobbies.

"Well now you know! See ya'!"

Rukia tried to run away again, but Gin was too fast for her. He shot across the room and slammed the door before she could even get her hand on the doorknob!

"Now, now my little rabbit. We'll have none of that…" Gin purred backing her further into the room. "If you don't want this spread like wildfire…you'll spread your legs for me."

"You're an asshole!" Rukia finally snapped. Oh this was terrible. If word got out about this she would never be able to look at her friends, neighbors, or family again! She would have to avoid them like the plague!

"No, I'm hard." Gin purred, "You see, I didn't get a chance to finish with Rangiku because of Hichigo and Grimmjow. I didn't finish enjoying my movie because you decided to come running out of my closet…"

Gin looked at Rukia, his expression hot. "Now, I'm getting a bit frustrated with all these interruptions. So, I'm not going to pass up free pussy when it's right in front of me…"

Rukia's stomach clutched at Gin's foul language. Shit! _Shit_! Rukia might as well stop kidding herself. There was no way she was going to walk out of this apartment unscathed.

Suddenly, Gin's narrowed eyes shot open and he glowered at her. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice, my little rabbit…"

Rukia froze. He was serious about this!

Wordlessly, the fox-faced man beckoned the girl over to his bed. Rukia stepped forward and stood in front of Gin. His smirk stretched when he saw a fierce blush creep across her pretty face. Like the he told Hichigo and Grimmjow earlier, Gin _owned_ Rukia.

Chuckling, Gin reached up and began to palm her modest breasts through her t-shirt. He cupped her tender mounds in his hands and squeezed down hard. Rukia shuddered as Gin's tongue slid across his lip. He was going to enjoy this…

Looping his long, boney fingers around the bottom of her shirt, Gin pulled it over Rukia's head. He cocked his head when her cute, little white cotton bra came into view. He smirked sinisterly and tore it way. Rukia let out a gasp when a rush of cold air hit her chest; it caused her rosy, nipples to harden instantly.

The raven-haired girl bit her lower lip as Gin brushed his thumbs across her tight peaks. She actually liked this…although, she'd never admit it in a million years.

Leaning forward, Gin opened his mouth wide and inhaled her fleshy mound. Rukia lurched forward and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. The silver-haired man chuckled and continued to flick his tongue across her tasty nipples while he twisted and pulled the other with his free hand. Suddenly Gin bit down hard on the sensitive bud eliciting a shout from the girl standing in front of him. Rukia flinched and when Gin sank his teeth into her, she jerked and fell on top of him.

"Aahh…" He purred huskily, "It would seem you're not as against this as you would like me to believe."

"I…I…I…" Rukia muttered, her senseless stammer was cut off by the sound of the couple still fucking each other on the TV screen.

Gin's brain then hatched an idea and he motioned to the TV, "Let's do what they do…"

"You're kidding right?" She asked nervously, her cheeks beaming a bright shade of crimson.

"No, get on your hands and knees, my dear."

Rukia took a deep breath as Gin pulled her shorts and panties down and helped her onto the bed. He didn't even bother to mess with her sneakers. She rolled onto her stomach and assumed the desired position. Gin smirked at how willing she was, if only more girls could like Rukia…

Gin momentarily stood on the side of the bed and admired her naked backside. He whipped an eyebrow when he saw her curious eyes locked on his erect cock. Gin chuckled, to the firm member in his hand, and stroked slowly.

"Like what you see…?" He purred, Rukia didn't answer. Instead she watched his long fingers move up and down as he pumped his thick rod. A wad of gooey murky pre-cum began to collect at the mushrooming tip and Rukia couldn't help but lick her lips.

"You'll have time to taste it later…" Gin said stretching his long leg over her and climbing into the bed, "For now, I just want you to enjoy this…"

Rukia was excited and scared all at the same time. On the one hand, she wanted to feel Gin's scrumptious cock dragging inside of her tight walls. On the other hand, she was terrified that a member that big might cause some serious damage. As a matter of fact, would he even be able to fit inside of her?

Gin grinned widely. He could see Rukia trembling in front of him, no doubt she was scared stiff of him. For him it was one of those moments were a person shrugs their shoulders and say "oh well".

Rukia was still staring at the TV, watching the couple closely. They were still humping like rabbits, but they were doing anything extreme. Just then, Gin forced her thighs apart and began to caress her wet slit with the head of his cock. Rukia mewled helpless. This was scaring her and turning her on in the worst way. The hard, bulbous head rubbed sensually between her hot pussy lips and Rukia's breath hitched. She closed her eyes tightly and braced herself. Gin slipped the tip of his cock inside of her. Yes…push it in…deeper…

Without warning Gin pulled back and plunged in. Rukia's entire body seized up and she cried out. Dear God, it felt like she'd been impaled by a searing pole sheathed in soft skin. Gin's head tilted back when Rukia's sweet little body accepted all of him. She was so tight. So hot. So wet.

Rukia Kuchiki was going to be the best fuck of his life!

Gin was too excited to start slow, he began thrusting, thrusting, and thrusting! Harder! Faster! Stronger!

Rukia cried out at the sharp penetration. Her silken pussy walls tightened deliciously around his cock and milked it for every drop of cum it held.

"Fuck…" She moaned breathlessly, "Oh fuck…"

Gin was grunting behind her, biting his lower lip as pressure built in his loins. He grabbed Rukia's tiny hips and thrust crazily into her all the while jerking her body back to meet his chaotic fucking. Their thighs slapped together and mingled with loud sloshing sound coming from their combined sex. Rukia was panting in front of him, her whole body was bouncing back and forth. She moaned and cursed. God, this felt so damn good.

"Oh fuck the hell yes…" Gin hissed when Rukia's scrumptious insides wrapped around his cock. She was gonna cum. Right now. Rukia was cumming, _hard_. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and in an instant, Rukia's juices came spurting from within her, soaking Gin's cock and coating his thighs. He hissed once more and slammed Rukia into him. His length pulsed within her and a jet stream of sticky, white cum shot out of him, flooding Rukia's pulsating walls.

For a moment they both slumped tiredly over each other before falling onto the bed. Gin lay beside Rukia on his stomach, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. Rukia had her face buried in the bed sheets gulping down precious oxygen.

She then chuckled to herself.

"What…is…so funny?" Gin asked the flushed girl, Rukia looked at him and couldn't fight a libidinous smirk from adorning her face.

"I'm gonna start hiding in closets more often."

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** *naughty grin* Well…

**Wicked:** …Water…*gasps* *eyes water* I need water…my throat…so dry…need fluid! *runs into kitchen*

**Awesome:** WELL I'LL BE A MONKEY'S FURRY FUCKING BALLS, LEMONY DAMN! FUCK EVERTHING WITH A CAPITAL 'F'! *runs into bathroom holding my bleeding nose*

**Lemony:** Uh…ok, Wicked went to get water and Awesome has locked herself in the bathroom, I hope you readers don't start hiding in closets after reading this…*calls playfully to Awesome* I HOPE YOU'RE NOT PLAYING WITH YOURSELF IN THERE, BIG SIS!

**Awesome:**…SHUT THE FUCK UP YA' LITTLE PERVERTED BASTARD!

**Wicked:** *chugs gallons of water* Oh my God…Oh my God…this reminds me of the time my mistress locked in a closet and she wouldn't let me out until I promised to do whatever she wanted…*eyes grow wide with horror* …I need more water! Dammit all to hell Lemony! Must you write stories about your raunchy, sexual escapades?

**Lemony:** Yes ma'am, I sure do! *takes bite of banana* Weeeelll, I bet you readers will never look at closets the same way again, ahaha! Like I said before this is based off something that ACTUALLY happened to me but I'm not gonna give you the dirty details of what occurred. *winks* Oh and readers it's ok to uncurl your toes now… *Doctor evil grin* Don't be jealous of my boogie…REVIEW!


End file.
